What will today bring?
by GabyGirl555
Summary: Quagmire and Lois find each other in unlikely circumstances. First one shot. Explicit. OC i think.


Quagmire is a young man, only twenty one years of age..Young and strong. The whole word is bowing down at his feet. He is the inventor of the MeDog, a personal household computer operated pet. Quagmire is rich and powerful, and he is lonely.  
>Lois is a young woman with nothing. She lives in downtown New York. She has no family and she is a prostitute with no way out. She radiates an inner power, even in her skin tight clothing. Even now as she walks up to her newest customer.<p>

"Hey, big boy.", Lois said, scantily clad in a small red mini-skirt and a black cut off tank top. Glenn Quagmire leaned out the window, gazing at her excessively large breasts. "How much?"

"Hmmm, for you only 250." Lois winked at him. Quagmire grew red in the face, "250? No way. 50 at most." Lois huffed and pulled away from the window. "Alright, buddy. Keep moving." Quagmire sighed, "Alright."  
>Lois slid into the seat beside Quagmire. "So, where we going, big boy?" "No where you need to worry about," replied Quagmire. "What do you mean?" and Lois blacked out.<br>When Lois came to, Lois found that her arms were bound over my head. Lois jerked my arms, crying out from the pain. "Where am I?" Nothing but silence answered her. 'Where could I be, what happened?' Lois tried to distinguish anything in the darkness, but all Lois could make out were the faint outlines of large machines. Lois was so afraid.

The lights came on, and I blinked back tears from the sudden brightness. "Well, well, well, what will today hold?" Quagmire walks into the room, oddly happy and excited for what is to come. "Where am I? What is going on?" Quagmire slapped her across the face. "Shut up, bitch." Lois whimpered and tried to hide from him. "Stop now, be a good girl, and it'll all be okay." Lois cried, "What do I have to do?" Lois blacks out.  
>Quagmire smiles down at her prone form. Her luscious breasts come to a rosy pink bud, and her creamy flat stomach leads down to her soft shaved pussy. Quagmire lifts her soft limp body onto the pad of the large machine. He laid her on her stomach, her creamy pale ass up in the air. He tied her wrists together under the pad and wrapped a thin rope around her stomach and the pad. He waited thirty minutes for her to awake before he finished his preparations. Lois woke with a start, "What the HELL?" Quagmire smiled, "Quiet bitch. It's time for some fun." Quagmire grabbed a bottle of lube from his table in the corner of the room, and coated two of his fingers. He walked to Lois and smacked her tight creamy little ass. Lois cried out, "What are you doing?" He spread her cheeks and rubbed his fingers against her tight little asshole. Lois jerked and tightened up. Quagmire grinned like a Cheshire cat and pushed his finger into her tight hole, wiggling it around in a circle. Lois cried out, "Please stop. Oww, it hurts!" Quagmire whispers, "Good" Quagmire winked at her and pushed a second finger in her virgin ass. Lois cried, tears streaming down her face. Quagmire pushed his fingers in and out of her, soliciting moans in spite of Lois trying not to let herself enjoy it. Quagmire pulls his fingers out of her little ass. Lois lets out a whimper from the sudden loss, and jerks in surprise when Quagmire places the dildo of the fuck machine to the entrance of her virgin hole. "No, no, no!" Lois cries. Quagmire pulls Lois onto the thick rubber dildo, rubbing his dick against her leg as he does. "Ughhh." Lois moans. Quagmire tightens her bonds so she can't move away from the machine and grabs the remote. "Hmm, what setting do you want, bitch? You want it fast in that little ass? No?, ok let's start slow." The machine pushes a little deeper into her ass and slowly moves in and out dragging out the feeling. Lois moans, and begs, "Mmmm faster!" Quagmire smiles, rubbing his dick slow as the machine, and pushes the remote to up the speed. Lois cries out as the thick dildo starts fucking her deeper and faster. She moans, feeling the big thing stretching her ass. Quagmire speeds up enjoying the sounds of her moans. He's disappointed when he comes earlier then he wanted to, but it's no matter. He grabs a vibrator from his desk and positions it right at Lois' clit. Quagmire doesn't turn it on, but he rubs her in circles. Lois moans, and Quagmire speeds up the machine to full speed. Lois cries out, the lube is drying out and it's getting rough on her tight little ass. Quagmire smiles when Lois full out screams, he turned on the vibrator to full speed. He watches Lois' face contort in pleasure. Screams echo throughout the room. The vibrator to her clit buzzes with the intensity of the vibrations and the machine pounds into Lois' ass deep and hard, slamming her against her bindings. The pleasure builds in Lois' body until she explodes squirting on the machine, some on Quagmire, and on the vibrator, she collapses even as the torture continues.<p>

"What will today bring?"


End file.
